living_monster_of_the_weekfandomcom-20200214-history
Laurent
OoC note: This page is written in-character - I've written it as though Laurent was writing it, with the exception of the table to the right, which gives other players class, sect, etc. details which Laurent would not share, but which are important and useful for other players to know. Uh... I'm new to this whole "internet blogging" thing, so we'll see how it goes. I'm planning to put "links" (I think that's the right term) to my hunting adventures, so you can see what I have been doing, and mayhap learn something new about some of the events that happen in my life. Hunter's Reports I keep a physical journal normally, but because apparently this on-line blogging thing is something a lot of hunters do these days, I'll copy them here as well, and any notes I make regarding locations or particular monsters. *June 2015: Bear Hunt *July 2015: Missing Art *August 2015: New Mexico Robotics &c. *September 2015: Golems and Kings *October 2015: Wolf and Lumberjack *November 2015: Carcossa and Islington, Pt II Personal Information History So, I was brought up in Burstock, which is in England, which is a lovely village if you ever get the chance to go there. I'm told that my family (which is originally French) moved to England in the midst of the Crusades, as my however-many-times-great grandfather died whilst fighting. As I said, I was brought up in England, but when I was maybe 9, Mother, Father, my sister Cecile and I moved to America. Life was different after that. Mother and Father were never quite as comfortable in America as they had been back home, but we stayed anyway, and we attended school here, and went on to graduate from High School. After school, I wanted to follow in the steps of my father, and get into the fighting forces, and although I couldn't join the British army, I joined the American military, and was trained as a sniper. I was sent to Iraq, but was allowed to return from service early, as Father had had a sudden heart attack, and Cecile fell sick. Father never recovered from his condition, and died a couple of months after I had returned, and Cecile has always been a little fragile since she fell sick, but the doctors tell us that she's otherwise better. They told us what her sickness was called, but it was long and probably Latin, so I can never remember. Anyway, I became a Ranger after that, not wanting to leave the country again in case Cecile got sick again. My time with the Rangers brought me in contact with several Hunters, and thus inevitably into contact with monsters, and so after my service ended, I became a hunter. Equipment Apparantly people hire hunters from blogs like this, so I shall let you all know about the stuff I always take on a hunt. *Melanie - my sniper rifle. A nice, reliable rifle. Good at range, and easy to use in the right hands *Cellphone - A reliable, long-life battery Nokia 3710 flip-top phone